


Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

by pancake_surprise



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life, and she's ready to wreck sunaosa's shit, she's here, sunaosa if you squint, sunasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: To say Suna Rintarou is intimidated by his little sister would be an understatement.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Togaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togaki/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Togaki!! 
> 
> ...as I'm sure you can imagine this fic /is not/ the fic I was originally working on. That will eventually see the light of day but it turned into a monster so instead I offer you Sunasis.

It should be easy. It’s just an onigiri recipe competition. They should have it in the bag. Well, Osamu should have it in the bag. Rintarou is here too but he can admit that he’s more for looking pretty than anything else. That and yelling _yes, chef!_ just for the ghost of a smile that crossed Osamu’s face each time.

Suna and Osamu have travelled to Aichi for the weekend, half to visit Rintarou’s family, and half for the competition itself, so they’re running on a _very tight schedule._ They have two hours before they have to pack up and leave for the competition. Then exactly an hour to attend the competition, and after they have to hustleto make it to the Suna family dinner or else face the wrath of Mama Suna. It’s a fate both Rintarou and Osamu would prefer to avoid. 

Everything is going according to plan. Osamu is handling all the cooking. Rintarou helps out where he can, which is admittedly not very often, but when he brings up his inability to contribute to the cooking process, Osamu just hits him with an easy going smile and assures him that his company is more than enough. 

Or it was until— 

“What are you guys doing?” 

Rintarou goes ramrod straight. Slowly, his head turns to face the source of the voice, where he knows a certain doom awaits him. Sure enough, all 4 foot, 11 inches of his menace of a sister, Arisu, stands in the doorway, hands on hips and mouth twisted into a wicked grin. She might only be 11 years old but that does nothing to quell the dread that fills Rin as she hangs on the doorway. 

“Oh, us?” Rintarou says, pointing to himself like an idiot. He cringes. No 11 year old should be this intimidating.

She raises a brow as if to say, _yes, you utter imbecile_. Rintarou swallows. 

“It looks like you’re cooking.” 

Osamu hums. He hasn’t yet learned to fear Rintarou’s sister, but he is sure those days are numbered. Moments really. It won’t be long now. 

Rintarou tried to warn him. Really, he did. He gave Osamu a whole presentation on why his sister is, in fact, the scariest being alive on earth, but he had laughed him off, arguing that he grew up with Atsumu. Surely nothing could be worse than that. Rintarou didn’t know how to explain to him that even 3 Atsumus could never compare to the havoc that one sister can wreck if given 5 minutes and half a mind. 

Arisu waltzes into the kitchen, giving Rintarou the stink eye as she slides past him and over to the stove where Osamu has something boiling away in a pot.

“What’s that?” 

Osamu throws some onion into the pot. “Sauce,” he says without looking up. 

“Sauce for...?” 

“Competition.”

Osamu has never been a man of many words, and never has that been more clear to Rintarou than right now. Arisu is not impressed. When Rintarou moved out of the house at 14 after getting recruited to play volleyball for Inarizaki, that left Arisu all alone, now not only the baby of the family, but also soon to take on the starring role of spoiled only child. 

Arisu’s face lights up, and with it, Rintarou’s heart starts to race. She’s up to something. He can feel it in his bones. Their time left on earth is numbered.

“Oh?" She perks up, lifts herself onto her tip toes and tries to peer around Osamu. "A competition?” 

She looks over her shoulder at Rintarou and there’s a glint in her eye that Rintarou very much _does not like._

“Can I help?” 

“No,” Osamu and Rintarou say in tandem. They high-five and punctuate it with, “nice!” 

Arisu crosses her arms. A little crease forms between her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“We mean,” Rintarou says, “that you can’t help us. We have all the help we need.” 

Osamu snorts but doesn’t say anything else.

Arisu flits around the kitchen, humming under her breath and poking and prodding anything she can get her hands on. When she finally meanders out, Rintarou can only assume it’s because they weren’t paying her any attention. 

He breathes a sigh of relief, but his moment of peace is short lived when the rice cooker begins to make a sound he has _never_ heard before. 

“Osamu,” Rintarou says, drawing out each syllable. The rice cooker creaks and Osamu’s knife stills over the cutting board. The creaking turns to a low rumble that builds and grows until the entire machine starts to rattle and shake. 

“Osamu,” Rintarou says again. “Is it supposed to do that?” The rattling gives way to a high pitched screech. Osamu gulps. 

“No. No, it’s not...we should probably—” Osamu grabs Rintarou by the shoulder and pulls him down. Together they tumble and crash onto the ground just as the lid on the rice cooker finally gives out and goes flying across the room.

Rintarou should have known that Arisu’s brief hello earlier wouldn’t be the end of it. Really, their current situation, taking cover on the kitchen floor, is all his fault because if he’d stopped to think _at all,_ then he definitely would have foreseen this. 

To say the kitchen is a mess would be an understatement. There’s rice on the floor, rice on the ceiling, rice in his and Osamu’s _hair._ They are going to be cleaning rice out of the nooks and crannies of the kitchen for the next ten years. Minimum.

If only he had stopped Arisu from ever entering the kitchen, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But instead, even after they said, _no, she could not help_ , he let her flit and flutter her way around the kitchen like she owned the place. And, of course, she did what she always does best, _fuck up his shit._

He might not have the proof that Arisu blew up the rice cooker but _he knows,_ deep down in the pit of entire being, that Arisu is the one responsible for the rice-plosion. 

“Arisu!!!” he yells as soon as it’s safe to get up off the kitchen floor.

She appears not a minute later, and chasses into the room, dancing around the carnage wrought by the rice cooker and comes to a halt in front of Rintarou and Osamu. She has her arms crossed behind her back and looks up at them with a grin that to others, might appear adorable, endearing even, but Rintarou knows the truth. It’s nothing but pure evil.

“Do you have to ruin everything!” he shouts. She doesn’t so much as flinch. 

“Me? Ruin everything?” her bottom lip juts out and Rintarou knows this routine well enough to recognize that the fake tears are about to take center stage. 

“Don’t give me that! I know those tears are fake. Just tell me why you can’t leave me alone for two hours! I don’t get it!” He wants to tear his hair out.

“Has it ever occurred to you,” Arisu says, punctuating the sentence with a stamp of the foot. “That maybe, I asked if I could help because _I missed you._ ” 

No. No, it had absolutely not occurred to Rintarou that maybe Arisu was fucking with them because she _missed him_ but...there’s no way...right? 

“Wait—” Rintarou waves a hand between them. “You _what?”_

“I’m not going to say it again. You’re just going to make fun of me.” 

Oh. _Oh._

Yeah, Rintarou fucked up. He’s fucked up big time. He turns to Osamu, eyes wide and panicked. Osamu has the same look of _oh fuck_ stamped across his face and Rintarou relaizes Osamu is all but useless here.

Suna nods his head to the door and Osamu wastes no time getting the fuck out of Dodge.

“Well,” Osamu says already halfway to the door. “It looks like there are too many cooks in the kitchen. I’m just gonna—” and then he’s gone.

On one hand, Rintarou is grateful for the moment alone with his sister, but, on the other, he desperately wishes to have someone else to help buffer the situation, as cowardly as that may be. 

Arisu crosses her arms over her chest and sits on a stool with a _harrumph._ If Rintarou wants to make this better, he’s going to have to be the one to wade into the pool first. Which, okay, yeah, that’s valid. He’s earned that probably.

“Arisu—”

She cocks her head to the side, watching him, but doesn’t say anything. 

“I—”

He realizes that he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. When he moved to Hyogo two years ago, he made sure to call at least once a week to chat with Arisu and Arisu alone. They still do it now, but it’s the same thing every week, the same questions, the same answers. It hits him that there isn’t much of a conversation at all, and that if he takes those phone calls from the equation, he isn’t sure when he actually talked to Arisu last. 

Rintarou blinks. His eyes sting. 

Arisu isn’t a brat, he’s just a terrible brother. 

He opens and closes his mouth several times and tries to find something, anything to say. “I fucked up,” is what he settles on in the end. “I fucked up big time, didn’t I?” 

She glares at him and he nods. “Yeah, I deserve that.” 

Arisu pats the seat next to her and Rintarou takes the invitation and joins her. “I want to say I’m sorry, but that doesn’t seem like nearly enough.” 

“It’s a start,” Arisu says. The lines around her mouth and eyes soften a bit but her arms are still crossed over her chest. 

He turns to face her. He isn’t going to half ass this. It’s too important. “I’m sorry, Arisu. I’ve been a terrible older brother and it took an exploding rice cooker to show me just how bad.” 

She quirks a brow and her lips turn downward, and for a moment he thinks he’s fucked up even more, but then the tension drains out of her and she reaches over to flick him on the forehead. 

“Relax, Rin. From what I’ve gathered, all teenagers are incredibly dumb. Not me though, I’ll never be that stupid when I’m a teenager.” 

Rintarou smiles. “That’s probably true. I think you’re probably smarter than the entire volleyball team combined. I know I can’t take back everything I did—er didn’t do—but I can promise you that I’m going to try harder from now on. Starting now.” 

She grins and this time it isn’t evil. It’s all Arisu, sweet and smart. “Can you and Osamu teach me to play volleyball?” There are stars in her eyes and Rintarou is hit with a massive wave of affection for his little sister. 

“You—you really want to learn how to play?” 

She nods, quick and enthusiastic. 

Something bursts in his chest and he realizes he’s happy. He’s really happy. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, we can teach you to play. Come on, let’s go find wherever he ran off to and grab a ball.” 

She hops off the chair, grabs his hand, and leads the way. Rintarou smiles. So they won’t make it to the onigiri competition. There are worse fates. And, right now with Arisu leading the way, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [nae](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy) for giving this a read through 💛
> 
> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
